Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee pad that is worn by persons who work on their knees, such as, when laying floors. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame for holding the knee pad.
Discussion of the Prior Art
People who professionally lay floors or carpeting, stair treads, and other jobs that require spending a lot of time on one's knees often wear knee pads that include a support frame and a pad that protects not just the knee, but the shin and ankle portions of the leg. An example of such a knee pad with support frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,071, 4,876,745, and a knee pad in U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,769, whereby this last patent is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
These professional knee pads with support frame are adapted to fit the length dimension of the user's leg. One desire to modify the prior art is to obtain a support frame that is less expensive to manufacture, yet readily adaptable to the desired leg length and knee width of the individual user, and that also provides strength, rigidity, and durability.